supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Maxwell
'Bruce Maxwell '''was a 20 year old college student from Alaska who moved to Kansas because of his studium. He was one of the ancient prophets. Personality Bruce was very empathetic even despite his brain analyzing everything. He was not afraid to say what he thought no matter when or to whom. He always had a calm and collected demeanor even while facing danger and death. Physical Appearance Bruce had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was average height with a slim build but looked younger than he actually was. He often wore dark colored clothes. History Bruce was born in Alaska and moved to Kansas because of his studies when he was 20 years old. During "No game, no life" did he become Lizzie's tutor, because her grades were starting to fail. He revealed to her that he knows her secret and used his incredible intelligence to analyze her. Just by light bruises on her hands did he know that she fights a lot, by her urge to check her phone all the time that she got a boyfriend and by her puckered lips and shaking hands that she must be addictive to something. He told her that he will make her forget all her stress and bought her to an arcade to play what they did. He explained her his struggle with what the world wants of him. During a second tutoring in the Winchester home did Bruce and Isaac become great friends. Bruce then revealed to Dean that he is going to go home soon because of his family struggling with money. When Castiel entered the home did he call him out of being an angel which the male denies. On his way home was Bruce attacked by vampires who claimed to work for Nylora. They were killed by the Winchesters and Castiel. The latter healed the injured male and explained him what happened. Sam found a side filled with strange symbols, that were later identified by Castiel to be dead language. When Bruce read it over her shoulder did his eyes transform just like hers making them realize he is an ancient prophet too. They bought him back to their home and explained him the dangers of his abilities. Rob gave Bruce an amulet that was supposed to keep Nylora away from him. Bruce returned to his apartment and continued to tutor Lizzie. Two weeks later in "Goodbye Kansas" did he return back home after saying goodbye to the Winchesters and Cas. In "Traitorous snake" did Rob confess that he was the one who killed Bruce by stabbing him in the chest. Apparently Bruce did not fight back at all only insulted his killer and revealed he pitied Lizzie for dating Rob. Powers and Abilities ' ' * '''Reading - '''just like any other ancient prophet did Bruce posses the power to read dead languages. * '''Enhanced intelligence - '''Bruce had an extremely heightened and enhanced intelligence Weaknesses * '''Mortality -' As a human, Bruce was mortal and vulnerable to injuries and death. * 'Bloodthirst -' it had been stated by Crowley that every ancient prophet is thirsty for demon blood, because of it is required to access their powers. Ancient prophets get addicted to it faster than other humans. * '''Contact with demon blood - '''without proper contact with demon blood do they only posses basic powers. Trivia * Bruce was the first ancient prophet who used his powers even before his debut * He revealed to Lizzie that he drinks demon blood too, he is just better at hiding it than her * It was stated by Rob that he killed Bruce himself for revenge * Bruce had a crush on Lizzie but ignored it because he though she is too good for him Category:Ancient Prophets Category:Humans Category:Season 1 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Winchester Allies